Never a Rose
by Preety bird
Summary: This is before series and deals with the yonder years of Spike bearly managing to fit into the FangerdFour and much else get along with Angelus.


This is just a little challenge I wrote for my LJ, and it's Spike/Dru. I know you're shocked at the pairing and frankly I am too. Came out of nowhere.  
  
But I think that it's nice and pretty and deserves tons of love, so there.  
  
Title: **Never a Rose  
**  
Pairing: Spike/Dru  
  
Setting: Before soulful Angel days  
  
Disclaimers: No i don't own the characters yada yada yada..

Rating: PG (yeah i know, muse wasn't feeling smutty)  
  
and also unbeta'd so beware   
  
  
  
**Never a Rose  
**  
They walked through a hallway into a bright rosy colored space, fragilely bound into the house by French windows at either end. The windows were ajar and gleaming white against the fresh grass outside that seemed to grow a little way into the house. A breeze blew through the room, blew curtains in at one end and out the other like pale flags, twisting them up toward the frosted wedding cake of the ceiling— and then rippled over the wine-colored rug, making a shadow on it as wind does on the sea.   
  
The only completely stationary objects in the room was an enormous couch on which two young women buoyed up as though upon an anchored balloon. They were both ironically in white and their dresses were rippling and fluttering as if they had just been blown back in after a short flight around the house. He must have stood there for a few moments listening to the whip and snap of the curtains and the groan of a picture on the wall. Then there was a boom as Angelus shut the rear windows and the caught wind died out about the room and the curtains and the rugs and the two young women ballooned slowly to the floor.   
  
The more dreamier of the two was extended full length at her end of the divan, completely motionless and with her chin raised a little as if she was balancing something on it which was quite likely to fall. If she saw him at the corner of her eye she gave no hint of it— indeed he was almost surprised into murmuring an apology for having disturbed her by coming in.   
  
Very suddenly though, she cast her eyes into his confused depth of sea blue and laughed, an absurd, charming little laugh, and he laughed too and went forward into the room.  
  
"My love, you've come to rescue me from grandmama. She was ever so harsh with princess."   
  
She laughs again, as if she said something very witty, and holds his hand for a moment, looking up onto his face and promising that there was no one in the world she so much wanted to see. That was a way she had.  
  
"She doesn't believe in fairies, see. She can only see what her eyes let her see."  
  
At any rate her lips stopped fluttering, she nodded at him with a child-like grin and then quickly tipped her head back again– the object she was balancing had obviously tottered a little and given her something of a fright. The dreamy expression settled across her face once more as she remained stock still.   
  
Her face was sad and lovely with bright things in it, bright eyes and a bright passionate mouth– but there was an excitement in her voice that men who had cared for her foolishly found difficult to resist. Every whispered word holding of promises that she had done wonderful and exciting things, exciting things in wait for them if they so pleased to remain in her company. Terrible things, yes, but nonetheless exciting in their vileness.   
  
He leant in forward watching the glassy blanket hovering over her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips, gently taking her lifeless hand in his and making to go out to the docks. Stroll through the softened wet sand and watch the waves foam over and glitter eerily in the moonlight.   
  
She squished the grainy substance between her toes and drew parallel lines in the sand as they danced their way into the steady abyss of the water.   
  
She threw her arms open eagle-like whilst her feet remained in the cool water, soaking the hem of her dress gradually. He took her outstretched arms and molded himself to her delicate back, drinking in the rich perfume of pungent gardenia wafting from her hair.  
  
Slight trembling was felt coming from her body and he turned her around to look into her impersonal eyes absence of all desire.  
  
She stared back at him, but judging by her expression, he believed she didn't see a thing.  
  
"Does all love deserve pain? I can feel your pain, sweet, but I can't feel mine."  
  
Before he can answer her eyes fastened with an awed expression on his lips.  
  
"You remind me of a— of a rose, an absolute rose". She turned her head around and stared back at the sea for confirmation. "An absolute rose?"  
  
As if the absence of a confirmation quickened something in her, she hastily turned back in his arms and leant in forward again, her voice glowing and singing.   
  
"My rose? All mine, sweet?" she inquired innocently, already knowing the answer before it was given voice.   
  
"All yours," he spoke, a smooth husky tenor, added to the impression of peace he conveyed.   
  
He waited, and sure enough, she looked at him with a dazzling smirk on her lovely face as if she had asserted her membership in a rather distinguished secret society to which only she and another belonged to. Knowing well in his heart that the one other person was none other than her Daddy, never he.  
  
Involuntarily he glanced seaward— the wind had blown off, leaving a loud bright night with wings beating in the trees and a persistent organ sound as the full bellows of the earth blew the frogs full of life.   
  
In the next moment, Dru wrenched free of his imprisoning arms and ran forward to a figure that had emerged from the shadow of the house and was standing with his hands in his pockets regarding the silver pepper of the stars.   
  
With a sickening realization he realized the owner of the hulking body– a cruel body.  
  
When he looked once more for them, they had vanished, and he was alone again in the unquiet darkness.  
  
So much for being an absolute rose he angrily thought, for it had taken him only a few minutes to bloom and wither away.  
  
Just another strewn and forlorn petal, left desolately on the vast ocean floor.

I'm beginning to really like this pairing, but no matter what, I'll always be a full on Spangelite in heart.

You guys like??

And if I haven't already said this before, I love reviews, they give me motivation to keep on writing when i'd rather be doing something else or am just simply confused.

Thanks again,

_Preety_


End file.
